The invention relates to a microscope. The invention is in particular in the field of microscope illumination systems.
In known microscopes, the lamp unit arranged in the lower portion of the vertical portion of the microscope for transmitted light illumination is difficult to get access to from outside. When there is a break down in one of such lamps it is more than cumbersome and inconvenient to replace this lamp. This applies in particular to large research microscopes which are installed at stationary work stations with their backs to the wall and which might have ancillary equipment connected to them on either side of the vertical portion of the stand. What is more, in large microscopes the vertical portion thereof must be of particular stability. Therefore, bores, ports or other lateral openings which might facilitate an exchange of lamps should as far as possible be avoided.